


Her Hands

by patchofsnow



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Farah is not dead, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 01, definitely not allowed to be dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchofsnow/pseuds/patchofsnow
Summary: Saul realises the true cost (not only on his part) of Rosalind's Victory
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Rosalind, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Saul Silva/Rosalind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Her Hands

In that moment the warmth of last night lay still. The short-lived relief of Saul’s past painted an uncharacteristically present image. Perhaps it was sixteen years of comfort that had let him rest for too long, that would let him fall further. 

Few things had left him in his rest. Rosalind’s hand on the nape of his neck, sweat, blood, burning. Flesh, breath and the lack of, but nothing quite like the possibility of her mercy.  
Hands over his eyes and the flutter of eyelashes on skin.  
His callouses had softened and yet the roughness of it all still slowed his steps.  
Frantic, humiliating and disgustingly short. 

'Give in to mercy and be crushed by the same hand you extend'

Hers were not Rosalind’s, but the cool kiss of the wind on his cheek could belong to no other.  
Her gesture, everything he had fought to avoid, burned him. 

Those eyes could not see as Rosalind’s hands bound his, or free his mind from the pain in his body.  
In that moment he could not flee from Farrah’s mercy.  
Only feel the ghost of her hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Started making it  
> Had a breakdown  
> Bon Appetit 
> 
> (aka I finally cave and start writing after many years of ghosting and I don't really know what this is, apologies for the lack of words!)


End file.
